Journey For Identity
by Baydzofi
Summary: Perjalanan seorang Bellatrian di Planet Novus bersama teman-temannya, Petualangan untuk mencari jati diri. disini penulis ingin menuliskan sebuah FanFict yg diadaptasi dari sebuah game online yang pernah penulis mainkan, berdasarkan pandangan Fantasinya, namun tidak terlalu jauh dari koridor game tersebut. selamat menikmati (?)
1. Beginning

Beginning

"Heii!... bangun, sampaikapan kau mau tidur?! Hari ini waktunya kau akan dipromosikan dan menerima tugas!"

kudengar suara wanita yang bebicara padaku, kubuka mataku dan kulihat seorang wanita, ah ternyata kak Ulfa ia adalah sepupu perempuanku, sambil setengah sadar aku menjawab

"dipromosikan? Mendapat tugas?"

Kak Ulfa menjawab "iya, aku disini pulang buat apa, ku mengambil cuti untuk menjemput sepupuku yg pemalas, ayo cepat bangun pesawat akan berangkat pukul depalan!"

Sontak aku kaget bahwa hari ini adalah waktu keberangkatanku pergi ke planet Novus, kulihat jam dan sudah menunjukan pukul 07.15, mana aku lupa mempersiapkan peralatanku

"apa yang bis aku lakukan dalam 45menit?!"

"Sudah jangan panik!"

"Tapi sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk panik"

*FacePalm kak Ulfa berkata "'sudah mandi sana, sejak pagi aku sudah merapikan peralatan dasarmu, kau tinggal menambahkan peralatan khusus atau pribadi yang perlu kau bawa"

"ah… benarkah? Terimakasih kak" aku spontan memeluk kak Ulfa sambil mencium pipi kirinya saking senangnya. *Blush Kak Ulfa wajahnya pun merah padam, dan dengan terbata-bata menyuruh ku mandi "su..sudah sana mandi, kau biasa madi menghabiskan waktu 3 jam!"

"iya-iya.."

Setelah mandi, akupun bergegas menyiapkan peralatan pribadiku, tidak lupa membawa barang pemberian kakek, kakek memberikan ini setelah aku dapat memperbaikinya dan kakekpun berkata bahwa suatu hari aku pasti membutuhkannya.

Kamipun berangkat, sesampainya disana kulihat sudah ada teman-temanku dari berbagai divisi yang menunggu pemberangkatan pesawat, aku pun menyapa mereka.

Divisi dibagi menjadi empat macam

**1. Warrior Department**

Diperuntukan bagi mereka yang memiliki ketahanan fisik dan vitalitas yang tinggi yang tinggi, dikhususkan menguasai senjata jarak dekat.

Sebenarnya orang tuaku ingin agar aku masuk dalam divisi ini, orang-orangpun beranggapan bahwa aku seharusnya menjadi Berserker, mereka ingin aku menjadi seperti kakekku, sang veteran berserker namun aku mempunyai pilihan tersendiri yang sesuai keahlianku, kuyakin Kakek dan Orang tuaku di alam sana mendukung pilihanku ini.

Teman-temanku yang berasal dari Warrior Dept. ialah

**Angga Rageblood** : biar ku diskripsikan dia, dia adalah teman seangkatanku yang bisa dibilang paling kuat, terutama saat dia marah kekuatannya bisa berkali-kali lipat, memang sesuai namanya -_-" namun aku tak mau kalah darinya, dia biasanya selalu bersama temanku, Antho Wisemind.

**Adan Bravehert** : dia adalah sahabat terbaikku, dia seangkatan dengan ku, kami bertiga dengan Ryan Adani bersama sejak di akademi pertama, ia masuk dalam Warrior Dept. dengan nilai yang sedikit lebih dari rata-rata, jadi tak heran sebenarnya aku dapat mengalahkannya dalam latihan bersama. Dia ingin menjadi warrior seperti kakak-kakaknya. Ada satu hal yang membuat sahabatnya selalu iri padanya yaitu ketampanannya, karena aku selalu bersamanya di akademi saat waktu luang atau libur, tak jarang para wanita Bellato selalu meliriknya, bahkan berkenalan sampai-sampai meminta nomor kontak telekomunikasi pribadinya, dan yap aku yang berada disampingnya saat itu tak dianggap oleh para wanita yang mengerumunginya T.T bagai Pangeran dan Body guard.

**2. Ranger Corporation**

Diperuntukan bagi meraka yang ahli dalam skill menggunakan senjata jarak jauh, di devisi ini mereka dituntut untuk memiliki stamina yang kuat dan kecepatan yang tinggi.

**Sabila Rosseblood** : dia adalah perempuan, seangkatan denganku. Kami sering berjumpa, dia biasanya datang keruanganku, dia selalu tertarik dengan apa yang kulakukan pada saat libur, contohnya saja saat aku memainkan gameboy kesukaanku di Personal Computer yang berjudul Fire Emblem, diapun tertarik dan menanyakan padaku bagaimanacara memainkannya, aku yang memang sedang fokus tak menghiraukan perkataannya.

biasanya bila ada keluh kesah dengan anggota keluarganya khususnya saudari-saudarinya, dia datang padaku lalu menceritakannya, ( curhat hehehe…) dan aku berikan solusi padanya.

**Ulfa Hardji**: dia adalah sepupu perempuanku, lebih tua satu tahun dariku, dia telah dipromosikan sebagai Desperado. Dia adalah orang yang paling gemar mengingatkanku tentang segalahal, aku sudah dianggap adik laki-laki satu-satunya, mengingat akulah satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang masih hidup sejak orangtua kami meninggal saat perang melawan penghianat (Turncoat).

Menjelang keberangkatanku ke Planet Novus kak Ulfa meminta izin pada atasannya untuk menjemputku selama 20 hari sebagai cuti yang ia persiapkan jauh-jauh hari.

**3. Spiritualist Force**

Diperuntukan bagi mereka yang memiliki intelegensi spiritual yang tinggi dan keahlian khusus dalam mengolah ilmu sihir untuk memanipulasi berbagai elemen. aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti tentang sihir, namun aku mempelajarinya semampuku walau yang kukuasai hanyalah Holy Force tingkat dasar, tak seperti teman-temanku yang menganggap sihir tidak penting, karna memang mereka sudah kerepotan dengan materi pokok mereka masing-masing, aku yakin sihir pasti berguna selain memang aku sudah dituntut untuk menguasai berbagai materi dari tiap-tiap divisi walau hanya materi dasar.

**Antho Wisemind** : dia adalah teman seangkatanku yang gemar mempelajari Force, dia ingin menjadi Spiritualist terinspirasi dari guru-gurunya, dengan menjadi Spiritualist tak hanya menyerang bangsa lain namun juga dapat mensupport sesama bangsa, dia biasa bersama Angga Rageblood, dia selalu menenangkan tempramen Angga saat dia marah.

Kami bertiga juga kerap berdiskusi tentang Holy Force, ilmu suci, ilmu hitam, dark force bahkan sampai persoalan keyakinan musuh kami yaitu Cora yang menyembah Decem.

**Chandra Hollymoon** : dia adalah junior dari Antho, berbeda 1 tahun dariku, tahun ini dia berangkat ke Planet Novus karna kepandaiannya dibidang akademi, dia mendapat akslerasi dari divisinya, dia biasa belajar dari Antho mengenai Force dan juga dari Ayahnya yang seorang guru di akademi Spiritual Force, seperti namanya ia ingin menjadi Holy Chandra.

4. **Specialist Academy**

Dituntut untuk mahir disegala bidang khususnya menguasai senjata jarak jauh dan dekat untuk menguasai segala medan juga persenjataan. mereka dilatih kusus untuk dapat merakit berbagai macam peralatan, persenjataan, armor dan amunisi. Specialist Academy tidak bisa dianggap sebelah mata. Mereka penting karna dapat membuat pertahanan bagi koloni dan penggerak ekonomi perang di Planet Novus.

**Baydzofi Hardji** : yap ini adalah namaku, sebagai cucu dari Veteran Berserker Yosuro Hardji, aku yang masuk dalam Specialist Academy ini sering dianggap remeh oleh orang-orang, terlebih lagi aku sebagai laki-laki seharusnya dapat melindungi sepupu perempuanku, namun aku tak menghiraukan komentar-komentar mereka, aku yakin bila pilihanku disini pasti berguna dan akan kutunjukan pada mereka bahwa aku akan menjadi kuat dan dapat melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi.

Aku masuk Divisi ini karena kemampuanku dalam memperbaiki peralatan, salah satunya alat yang diberikan kakek kepadaku yang sebelumnya telah berhasil aku perbaiki. Juga aku dapat menanalisa masalah dengan baik, bila teman-teman berdiskusi denganku, menurut mereka aku mampu menganalisa masalah mereka dan memberikan jalan keluar, yap itulah salah satu keahlianku. Aku juga bertekad ingin menjadi Armor Rider, aku percaya bahwa kemenangan Bellato ada disenjata pemungkas mereka yaitu Massive Armored Unit (MAU).

**Ryan Adani** : dia adalah teman seangkatanku yang kami sudah bersama sejak akademi pertama, dia memang memilih Specialist Academy selain karena ketahanan fisiknya yang kurang juga karena dasar keinginannya, semenjak ia ditinggal mati oleh ibunya karena sakit parah saat berumur 5 tahun, ia bertekad agar dapat mengobati mereka yang terluka parah yaitu dengan menjadi Mental Smith, walau begitu yang aku salut darinya adalah kemampuan dan kemauan ia belajar bahasa dan teks asing bangsa Accretia, Cora bahkan manusia kuno penduduk Planet Bumi, yang orang-orang sebaya kami belum mengerti, walaupun dia masih belum bisa mentafsirkan maksud dari apa yang dia baca tersebut. Akupun belajar darinya.

Setelah semua anggota yang akan diberangkatkan ke Planet Novus berkumpul, kami deberi arahan mengenai prosedur didalam pesawat selama perjalanan kesana, diperkirakan perjalanan akan memakan waktu 7 hari, kamipun diberi kamar yang tiap kamar berisikan 3 orang.

Kamipun masuk kedalam pesawat Bellato Military Spaceship dan langsung mencari nomer kamar yang sudah tentukan.

"hemm… nomer 0920, 0921, nah ini dia 0922, huh.. melelahkan sekali mencari nomor kamar ini, kira-kira dengan siapa ya aku tidur sekamar?"

Saat didepan pintu, kuketuk dan kubuka pintu sambil mengucapkan salam "tok tok tok, selamat siang"

"selamat siang" jawab seseorang yang sudah terlebih dahulu sampai dialam kamar

Suara itu terdengar tidak asing bagiku, ah ternyata benar itu Ryan "hahaha ternyata kau sekamar denganku, senang rasanya sekamar dengan orang yang ku kenal"

Dia pun menjawab "haha iya, kau mengangkat barang-barang mu sendirian?"

"iya memang kenapa?"

"kan ada lift barang, kau tinggal letakan barangmu di lift itu dan masukan nomor kamar mu beserta scan kartu ID, nanti barang akan muncul dari lorong di dekat tembok blok kamar, lalu kau ambil menggunakan kartu ID mu"

"i..iya aku sengaja kok buat olah raga heheh" aku menjawab untuk menutupi kebodohanku

"huh ngeles" jawabnya mengejek

Akupun bertanya "satu orang lagi siapa?"

"kau harusnya sudah menduga ini akan menjadi reo…"

"Brakk!.."

sebelum Ryan menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba saja ada seorang laki-laki berlari masuk kedalam kamar sambil membawa barang-barangnya, lalu ia mengucapkan salam dengan nafas terengah-engah

"se.. selamat siang"

Belum sempat aku ingin menanyakan siapa lelaki itu dia langsung bicara

"perempuan-perempuan itu sudah gila, oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri namaku…."

Belum selesai dia bicara, kami bertiga terdiam sesaat setelah mengetahui muka masing-masing

-_- *PokerFace "ngapain loh disini?" tanyaku ketus

"kamar gue disini coeg…"

Kami bertiga pun diam sesaat…, lalu tertawa bersama menyadari ini adalah reoni sekian lama tak bertemu

"haha aku tak menyangka akan menjadi reonian seperti ini"

"aku juga " sahut Adan

Ryan yang sudah mengetahui lalu bertanya "kenapa kau tadi berlari seperti itu?"

Adan : "tadi aku dikejar oleh perempuan-perempuan itu. Jadi begitu aku masuk ke lobby dan melihat segerombolan perempuan sedang berkumpul, lalu saat aku melewatinya mereka semua secara bersamaan melihatiku, lalu aku balaslah dengan senyum, ya sedikit ramah-tamah lah ehh… mereka langsung mengerumuniku untuk meminta nomer telekomunikasiku, karena tak nyaman akupun lari menghindari mereka, hahah memang susah jadi seorang 'Pangeran', iyakan 'Ajudan'? "

ia memanggil ajudan kearahku

Baydzofi : "apa maksudmu hah? Tampang bukanlah segalanya, setidaknya aku bukan orang bodoh yang menenteng barang-barangnya sedangkan disini tersedia lift barang hehe…" jawabku sinis tak mau kalah

Ryan : "kau pun melakukannya Dzofi hahaha, sudah sana rapihkan barang-barang mu "

Adan dan akupun merapikan barang-barang kami masing-masing, tak berapa lama terdengar suara dari speaker yang ada ditiap kamar

"perhatian bagi para penumpang Pesawat Bellato Millitary spaceship Nov-96, diharapkan penumpang sudah ada dalam kamar masing-masing dan memasang sabuk pengaman sesuai prosedur keselamatan pesawat akan tinggal landas dengan tujuan Planet Novus, dalam

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

-The Adventure Begins-


	2. Talent

**Talent**

-:Hari kedua:-

"Huuaaahh…."

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, kulihat Ryan dan Adan, nampaknya mereka masih terlelap diatas ranjangnya, lalu kulihat Chronometer-ku, "huh sekarang sudah pukul -:06.18:-, sebaiknya aku langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk sarapan"

Akupun memasuki ke kamar mandi, kulihat didalam kamar mandi ada cermin, lalu aku melepas bajuku, "wah badanku belum jadi nih, masih belum kotak-kotak hahaha" ucapku sambil bercermin dan bergaya layaknya binaragawan, "ah sudahlah, sekarang waktunya mandi"

Akupun melepas celanaku, namun saat aku hendak mandi..

Ceklek..

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, kulihat ternyata Adan yang membuka pintu, reflek tangan kiriku menutupi bagian yang 'if you know what I mean', sedangkan tangan kananku mencari sesuatu untuk dilempar. Akupun melemparkan botol sampo kearahnya sambil berkata

"Heii.. kalau mau masuk kamar mandi ketuk dulu pintunya!"

BLETAKK..

Seranganku tepat mengenai kepalanya, nampak Adan-pun mengaduh kesakitan

"Aduuhh.. makanya kalau sedang didalam kamar mandi, kunci pintunya! Dasar sial!"

Memang ada benarnya juga perkataan Adan, namun aku memang sudah terbiasa tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi mengingat aku di asrama seorang diri, akupun langsung mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Huah… segarnya" ucapku keluar dari kamar mandi, kulihat Adan sedang duduk sambil mengompres kepalanya dengan handuk dingin sambil menatap tajam kearahku, tatapan penuh dendam ingin membunuhku.

"Hehe.. sory ya, tadi itu gerakan reflek" ucapku memberi alas an

"Hemm…" jawabnya dingin

"Ba.. bagaimana kalau kau kuberi bagian dari jatah sarapanku? Kau boleh ambil yang kau suka^^"

"…" dia tidak merespon

Akupun mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangannya

"Maafkan aku ya, ayolah, itukan tidak disengaja"

Disaat seperti itu Ryan-pun terbangun dan berkata

"Heh?!.. apa yang kalian sedang lakukan? Dasar homo"

"Eh.. apa? Aku tidak bermaksud seperti apa yang kau fikirkan" ucapku menyangkalnya

"Iya! Aku juga masih waras" timpal Adan

"Lalu mengapa kalian bergenggaman tangan dengan mesra? Terlebih lagi kau Dzofi, kenapa kau hanya menggunakan handuk?"

"Aku hanya meminta maaf kepada padanya, karena aku telah melukainya, itu saja" jelasku

"Dengan menggenggam tangannya layaknya menyatakan cinta?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek

"Hush.. sudah sudah, kau tidak usah berbicara menggunakan majas Hiperbola Yan, dia ini hanya minta maaf kepadaku" timpal Adan, ia pun beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Akupun bergegas mengambil dan memakai pakaianku diruang pakaian.

.

"Hei, sebaiknya kau lekas mandi, sekarang sudah pukul 06.28, jam 7 kita akan sarapan di ruang makan, kau bisa membaca bukumu nanti" seruku memperingati Ryan yang hendak membaca bukunya.

"Iya iya, nanti kalau Adan selesai mandi aku langsung mandi kok"

"Yasudah, aku keluar dulu ya, ingin berkeliling"

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku keluar.

"Huh.. kemana ya? Aku masih belum terlalu mengenal tempat ini"

Akupun melihat-lihat pemandangan diluar, nampak angkasa luar yang gelap namun dihiasi jutaan titik sinar terang yang berasal dari bintang beserta sekumpulan asteroid yang bergerak sesuai jalurnya, mereka tidak pernah saling berbenturan. Kakek ku pernah berkata, bahwa mereka yang telah tiada akan ditempatkan di tempat yang lebih baik, disalahsatu tempat yang bersinar itu, beliau mengatakannya saat orangtua ku dan kak Ulfa dikabarkan telah gugur dalam misi.

Sambil mengarahkan pandangan ku keluar, aku terus berjalan sampai akhirnya lamunan ku buyar setelah mendengar ada suara wanita yang memanggil ku.

"Dzofi.. Haii"

Ternyata itu Sabila, ia melambaikan tangannya seraya memanggil nama ku.

"Ada apa Sab?" sahut ku

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat pemandangan, aku bingung mau kemana"

"Bagaimana kalau kita kelantai atas? Di sana sepertinya menarik"

"Memangnya kemana teman-teman mu? Biasanya kau bersama merekakan?"

"Nuys, Berli dan yang lainnya sedang asik ngobrol membicarakan laki-laki tampan yang ada di pesawat ini, kabarnya ia adalah peserta baru seperti kita juga lho"

Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang mereka maksud -_-" ucapku dalam hati.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersama mereka?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, lagi pula setampan apapun lelaki itu, itu hanya penampilan fisiknya, tidak menentukan hatinya, dan juga aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki itu ^^ makanya aku keluar dan lebih memilih jalan-jalan"

"Owh begitu, baiklah, ayo kita keatas"

Kami berduapun berjalan menuju arah lift

"Ting!" pintu lift terbuka.

"Ayo cepat masuk Dzofi!" ucap Sabila mengajakku dengan semangat.

"Ba.. baiklah"

Akupun melangkahkan kaki ku kedalam lift, lalu Sabila menekan tombol lift yang paling atas

"Ting!"

Pintu liftpun tertutup.

Sabilapun bertanya padaku "Dzofi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok"

"Tapi tadi saat kau ingin memasuki lift langkah mu agak tersendat, apa kau tidak suka menaiki lift"

"Oke baiklah, akan ku beri tahu, tapi kau janji tidak tertawa dan tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun ya!"

"Baiklah, aku janji, janji kelingking?" ia mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya padaku, kutepis jari kelingkingnya sambil berkata, "Tidak perlu, kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi"

"Hehehe, Lalu bagaimana ceritamu"

"Jadi begini, saat aku kecil aku pernah menonton film serial horror, di film itu mengisahkan ada salah satu orang yang menaiki lift itu, namun saat orang itu baru setengah jalan menaiki lift, tiba-tiba pintu lift itu menutup dan menekan kepalanya, akhirnya Ia menjadi hantu berkepala gepeng. Sejak itulah aku agak parno kalau ingin menaiki lift"

"Pfftt.. hahaha, ada-ada saja kau Dzofi"

"Hei! Kan sudah aku bilang jangan tertawa" Sial dia tertawa, harusnya aku tidak menceritakannya -_-"

"iya iya, habis lucu banget sih, kau kan tahu, kalau pintu lift ini ada sensornya, jadi kalau ada orang sedang masuk tidak mungkin tertutup begitu saja"

"ya namanya juga parno dari kecil, ya kebawa sampai sekarang. Tapi ingat ya, pokoknya jangan bilang kesiapa-siapa"

"oke, aku janji"

Tak berapa lama kemudian "Ting!" pintu liftpun terbuka.

"yap kita sudah sampai, ayo. Hati-hati nanti kepalamu terjepit hehehe" ucapnya menyindirku.

Kamipun sampai diruang paling atas pesawat. Disini tampak beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka, ada yang sekedar duduk sambil melihat pemandangan angkasa, berkumpul sambil membicarakan sesuatu, bahkan ada juga yang sedang berlatih.

"Wah luas sekali, seperti aula namun lebih luas" ucapku kagum.

"Lihat, disini banyak pasangan yang sedang berdua sambil melihat pemandangan angkasa" ucap Sabila.

Heh?! Pasangan? Akupun melihat sekitar lebih jeli, Benar juga, walau ada sekelompok orang yg berkumpul namun kalau diperhatikan, banyak diantara mereka yang berduaan saja, bahkan banyak dari pasangan itu saling bergenggaman tangan dan menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak pasangan mereka. Huh ini gak bagus, tiba-tiba saja pikiranku jadi canggung sendiri.

"Li.. lihat, disana ada kelompok yang sedang berlatih, kita kesana yuk" ajakku untuk memperalihkan pembicaraan.

"oke ^^ "

Kamipun berjalan menuju sekelompok orang yang sedang berlatih, disana nampak dua orang saling berhadapan, mereka saling memberi penghormatan satu sama lain, lalu mereka langsung bertarung. Pertandingan nampak seru, mereka meluncurkan serangannya, memukul, bertahan, tendang, menghindar. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit kemudian pertandinganpun usai dengan salah satu peserta terjatuh dan tak mampu lagi melawan.

Merekapun kembali keposisi mereka semula, duduk bersila bersama peserta lainnya.

"Wah hebat sekali ya Sab"

"Iya, bagaimana kalau kau coba bertarung melawan mereka"

"Hah? Kau bercanda? Aku pasti langsung kalah dalam hitungan detik hehehe"

Ditengah percakapan ku dengan Sabila, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku "bagaimana kalau kau mencoba berlatih bersama mereka?"

Sontak aku kaget dan menoleh "Heh!.. siapa anda?" tanyaku pada pria botak yang berbicara padaku. Dari penampilannya, ia mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan para peserta yang tadi namun ada berberapa artibut yang berbeda. "Hehe maafkan aku kalau mengagetkanmu, namaku Luckman Judge, aku adalah pelatih mereka yang barusan kau tonton"

"Oh, namaku Baydzofi, panggil aku Dzofi"

"Aku Sabila, senang berkenalan dengan anda Om"

"Aduhh.. jangan panggil Aku om dong, panggil aku Kakak~ hahaha" ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap kepala botaknya.

What?! Apa apaan pak tua ini, sudah botak belaga sok muda lagi, seseorang harus ada yang menyadarkannya! Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Emm.. jadi sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan Pak?"

"Jadi kau tertarik dengan apa yang mereka lakukan bukan? Mereka adalah unit yang dilatih khusus untuk dikirim ke planet Novus, mereka akan langsung turun ke medan perang"

"APA? Langsung ikut berperang? Tanpa senjata? Luar biasa"

Namun tiba-tiba saja suaranya pecah. "HAHAHA kau percaya? hahah aku hanya bercanda nak, tidak kusangka aku masih bisa bertemu bocah lugu seperti mu haha" ia menertawaiku, bisa dilihat dari tawanya, ia sangat puas, andai ia sebaya denganku pasti sudah kubiarkan ia berkenalan dengan tinjuku Grrr…

"Ppfftt…" nampaknya Sabila berusaha menahan tawa juga, namun saat kulirik dengan tatapan sinis, ia berusaha menahannya lebih kuat.

"Huh.. jadi kalau begitu, kenapa mereka berlatih tanpa menggunakan senjata?"

"Karena saat kau berada dalam perang, ada saatnya senjata yang kau miliki tak bisa digunakan, dan pada saat itulah kau hanya dapat mengandalkan dirimu sendiri. Dan Ingatlah! Dalam perang, semua adalah adil, tidak ada kata curang atau licik, mereka yang mampu bertahan merekalah pemenangnya."

"Benar juga, lalu bagaimana cara bertarungnya? Apakah ada teknik khusus?"

"Ya, disini kami berlatih dengan teknik pertahanan diri yang diciptakan oleh manusia Bumi kuno"

"Wah.. teknik manusia Bumi kuno" Aku dan Sabila kagum, namun ditengah kekagumanku, aku teringat saat ia membodohiku. "Stop! Kau pasti mencoba membodohiku lagi kan Pak botak!" ucapku penuh kesewotan. Namun dia menjawab dengan santai "Tidak, apa yang kuucapkan kali ini benar. Teknik pertahanan diri ini manusia Bumi kuno sebut sebagai Taekwondo, Karate dan Silat, dari ketiga teknik inilah kami mengadaptasikannya dan menggabungkannya sebagai teknik latihan kami. Bagaimana? Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Umm.. tapi apa bisa aku melakukannya" ucapku ragu. bagaimana tidak, teknik ini saja milik manusia bumi kuno, sudah gitu digabung menjadi satu pula.

"tidak perlu khawatir, kau hanya akan belajar teknik dasar dahulu, kau akan dilatih oleh anggota senior" lalu iapun memanggil seorang laki-laki berkacamata. "nah sekarang kau maju dan berlatihlah sampai bisa hahaha" "Eh pak botak, kau mau kemana?" "Aku ada urusan, kalau kau sudah selesai, kau akan dapat hadiah, sudah aku pergi dulu" iapun pergi meninggalkan ku dan anak-anak didiknya. Sekarang kami berdua berhadapan, dari yang tadi kusaksikan, pertama-tama aku harus menundukan badan sebagai salam penghormatan.

Akupun menundukan badanku.

"Heh.. kau terlalu tergesa-gesa, tidak usah terburu-buru, santai saja haha, kita perkenalan diri dulu saja. Namaku El Gaza" ucap lelaki berkacamata itu.

Uh memalukan saja tingkahku yang terlalu gegabah ini, akupun memperkenalkan diri "Namaku Baydzofi Hardji, kakak bisa memanggilku Dzofi" "baiklah Dzofi, kau bisa memanggilku Gaza, sebaiknya kita mulai latihannya sekarang"

Kamipun saling menunduk memberi penghormatan, "baik, pertama-tama posisikan dirimu dalam bersiap" akupun memasang kuda kuda. "kuda kudamu salah! Harusnya posisi kakimu tidak terlalu rapat, dan kaki kirimu mundurkan sedikit" akupun melalukan seperti apa yang kak Gaza perintahkan.

"Bagus, ingatlah! posisi kuda kuda adalah posisi awal yang menentukan segalanya saat kau bertarung, bila posisi kuda kudamu tidak sempurna, saat musuh datang menyerang, kau akan dengan mudah dikalahkan. Begitu juga saat kau menyerang, seraanganmu akan mudah dipatahkan" lalu kak Gaza kembali memberi komando "Baiklah, sekarang kau serang aku"

"Apa kak? Menyerangmu?"

"Iya, seranglah aku"

"Tapi.. aku.." aku tidak bisa memukul orang tidak bersalah begitu saja, seandainya bila yang kupukul Pak botak, maka dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau serang aku seperti kau ingin menyakiti seseorang"

"Baiklah" akupun memfokuskan fikiranku, kuanggap dia adalah si Pak botak yang telah berhasil membuatku tampak bodoh didepan wanita. Ku kepalkan tanganku, lalu aku berlari kearahnya ..

"Hyaaatt…" Rasakan ini pak botaaakkk…

Ku arahkan tinjuku padanya

Srett.. Buakk.. Bukk..

Dalam hitungan detik, dia berhasil membuat tubuhku tersungkur dilantai

"Umm.. Sial" keluh ku.

"Bagaimana? Kau tau apa yang kulakukan padamu"

"Emm.. itu terjadi dengan cepat, namun yang ku tahu, saat aku mencoba menyerangmu, kau menghindar dan mendorongku hingga aku terkapar di lantai"

"Bagus juga, tapi itu masih kurang, kau masih belum tahu bagaimana aku menghindar dan cara ku menjatuhkan mu, kau harus tahu juga maksud dari tindakanku kepadamu. Baiklah, ayo berdiri, kita akan melakukannya lagi"

"Apa? Sampai berapa kali aku harus tersungkur kelantai?"

"Kau akan terus membuat tubuh mu tersungkur sampai kau mengerti"

Akupun kembali berdiri dan memasang kuda kuda, namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar ucapan seseorang yang menyebut namaku "Ayo Dzofi jangan menyerah, tetap maju.." rupanya itu Sabila, ia mencoba menyemangati ku diantara orang-orang yang sedang menonton kami berlatih.

"Bersiap,… Mulai!"

Kali ini aku tidak boleh gagal "Hyaaa…"

Srett.. Buaak.. Bhukk..

Badanku pun tersungkur lagi

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

…

aku mencoba fokus dan mengingat semua yang terjadi, kecepatan, lari, serang, menghindar… yap! Aku sudah dapat jawabannnya.

"Ya! Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Saat aku berlari untuk menyerang mu dengan tangan ku, kau menghindar dengan cepat kearah yang sulit ku capai, kau menghindar kearah kanan sambil memegang tangan kanan ku, lalu dengan memanfaatkan kecepatan dan posisi ku yang kurang setabil, kau mendorong ku kedepan hingga aku tersunggur ke lantai"

"Jadi apa maksud dari yang ku lalukan padamu? Dzofi"

"Hemm.. kau memanfaatkan kelebihan lawan sebagai kelemahan. Ya! memanfaatkan kelebihan sebagai kelemahan"

Plok… Plok… Plok…

"Hahaha.. Analisa yang bagus Dzofi, tak kusangka, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang mempunyai analisa yang tepat" ucap kak Gaza sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Terimakasih kak"

Lalu iapun melanjutkan perkataannya "Baiklah Dzofi, kita akan melakukannya sekali lagi, namun kali ini kau harus bisa menyerang ku, bila kau berhasil, aku akan memberi mu hadiah."

"Ba.. baiklah!" kali ini aku harus berhasil, jangan sampai tersungkur untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu Bersiaplah!"

…

Ku fokuskan fikiran ku, mereview kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, langkah dia menghindar dari serangan ku, gerakannya, bgaimana ia mengambil kesempatan untuk membuatku terjatuh…

"Mulai!..."

Akupun kembali berlari kearahnya, namun aku kini berusaha berlari lebih cepat, karena aku tahu, cara ia dapat menghadang seranganku dan menghindarinya karena kecepatan yang ia miliki jauh lebih tinggi sehingga dia dapat membaca serangan ku.

"Hyaaa!.." kuarahkan tinjuku kearah mukanya

Besst..

Apa? Kali ini ia benar-benar berhasil menghindar, kecepatan hindarannya tidak seperti yang sebelumnya, kali ini lebih cepat

Sett..

Dia sudah berada di sebelah kanan ku, rupanya ia mau menggunakan teknik yang sama.

Dia meraih tangan kananku, namun sebelum ia berhasil mendorongku, ku arahkan tangan kiriku untuk memukulnya "Jangan harap aku termakan cara yang sama!.."

Betss..

Si.. sial, pukulanku ditahannya! Ia menggenggam tangan kiriku sambil berkata "Ouww.. gerak tambahan yang bagus, kuharap kau mempunyai gerakan yang lainnya"

Sial! Dengan posisi seperti ini, kedua tanganku terkunci, aku tidak bisa melawan ataupun mengelak.

Lalu dia mendorongku kedepan. "Ayo lakulan lagi"

Huft.. aku seperti dipermainkan dihadapan orang banyak, namun tak ada pilihan lain selain mengakhiri ini. Akupun kembali menyerangnya

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

"Rasakan ini"

Kuarahkan pukulanku lagi,

Miss..

Sudah ku duga, pasti ia berhasil menghindarinya, aku langsung menyikut kearah kanan menggunakan siku kananku untuk menyerangnya, namun dia sudah tidak berada di sebelah kanan.

Grebb..

"Uugghh.." dia sudah berada dibelakangku, ia men-Cokslem leherku dari belakang sambil berkata padaku "Sepertinya hasilnya sama saja" lalu ia mendorongku kelantai.

Tidak.. aku tidak akan gagal untuk kali ini!

Sebelum aku terkapar dilantai, kugunakan kedua tanganku untuk menopang badanku, lalu dengan sisa kekuatan dan kesempatan yang terbatas ku arahkan tendangan terakhirku padanya. "Hyaaa.."

Buakk..

Posisiku jelas tak setabil, akupun kembali tersungkur dilantai untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Aku lalu bangun, kulihat orang-orang yang menonton kami berlatih hanya diam melihat kearahku, padahal latihan kami telah usai, aku sudah kalah. Sampai akhirnya aku faham kenapa mereka semua terpaku melihatku, ku lihat kearah kak Gaza, rupanya dia sudah dalam posisi Terlentang diatas lantai.

"Ugghh.. boleh juga kau Dzofi"

"Ma.. maaf Kak, aku tidak bermaksud untuk.." belum usai kau menyelesaikan perkataan maafku padanya, ia langsung memotongnya "Sudah tidak apa apa, wajar bila dalam pertandingan ada yang menang dan kalah, sesuai janjiku, aku akan memberimu hadiah"

Iapun melepaskan cincin dari jarinya dan memberikannya padaku "ini, ambillah"

Cincin itu berkilau saat memantulkan cahaya, sepertinya sangat mahal. nampak jelas ditengahnya terukir lambang Bellato Union.

"Tapi Kak, sepertinya ini sangat berharga"

"Sudah jangan khawatir, diantara peserta junior yang mengikuti latihan disini, belum ada satupun yang bisa mengalahkanku sampai kau datang, jadi ini sudah takdirmu untuk menerima cincin ini. lagipula aku bisa mendapatkannya lagi kok, ini ambillah"

"Baiklah.. Terimakasih Kak"

Setelah aku menerima pemberian Kak Gaza, suasana kembali ramai.

Yeah! Aku sangat senang, setelah sekian kali aku terjatuh, akhirnya aku dapat menyelesainaknnya juga hahaha.

Lalu kak Gazapun bertanya padaku "Memangnya apa Profesi mu Dzofi?"

"Saya seorang Specialist Kak"

"Ohh.. Specialist ya… hemm.."

"Apa ada yang salah Kak?"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja Aku juga mengenal seorang specialist sepertimu, kalian sama sama mempunyai tingkat analisa yang tinggi dan kemauan yang kuat untuk mencapai sesuatu, namun yang membedakannya dengan mu adalah kelicikannya hahaha.. Aku rasa Kalian harus bertemu"

Ditengah perbincangan kami, Sabila datang mengucapkan selamat padaku

"Dzofi selamat ya, akhirnya kau bisa menyelesaikan latihan dan mendapatkan hadiahnya ^^ "

"Iya Sab, sama-sama, ini berkat kau juga karena telah menyemangatiku hehe.." lalu aku memperkenalkan Kak Gaza pada Sabila "Sab, perkenalkan ini kak El Gaza, kak Gaza perkenalkan ini Sabila Rosseblood"

"Salam kenal kak, senang bertemu denganmu"

"Ahh.. salam kenal juga. Ohh.. gawat!" ucapnya yang mendadak kaget, kamipun ikut kaget juga.

"Ada apa kak!" tanyaku penasaran?

"Aku ada janji dengan para petinggi pukul 07.00" ucapnya panik sambil melihat chronometer-nya.

"Petinggi?"

"… Ahh.. iya, sebaiknya kau dan pacarmu cepat pergi keruang makan, sarapannya pasti sudah dimulai, nanti kalian gak kebagia jatah lo" ucap Kak Gaza sambil mengusap-usapkan tangannya kekepalaku.

*Blush* sontak wajahku memerah seperti Twezzer rebus, ku coba lirik Sabila, nampak mukanya juga memerah. Sempat kami saling berlirikan, lalu kuarahkan pandanganku kearah lain.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu" Kak Gaza-pun berlalu. Tanpa disadari ternyata ruang ini sudah sepi. Nampak para prajurit yang lain berlari menuju lift secara berbondong-bondong.

"Sa.. Sab, cepat kita lari ke lift atau kita gak dapet jatah sarapan"

"Eh.. i.. iya"

Drap drap drap..

Kamipun berlari secepat mungkin sebelum pintu lift tertutup

"Tungguu.. jangan tutup pintu liftnya"

Nampaknya lift sudah penuh dengan prajurit lainnya, hanya tersisa sedikit ruang.

"Ayo cepat, masih muat untuk satu orang lagi" ucap salah satu prajurit didalam lift.

"Emm.. Sabila, kau saja yang naik duluan, aku masih belum begitu lapar"

Grucukk~… tiba-tiba saja perutku ngoceh, sungguh memalukan, perkataan mulut dan perutku gak sinkron

"Tidak, kau duluan saja, kau lebih membutuhkan dari pada aku hehehe…"

"Ta.. tapi aku gak bisa membiarkan perempuan menunggu disini sendirian begitu saja, biar aku saja yang menunggu lift"

"Kalau kau ingin menunggu lift berarti aku juga akan menunggu lift"

"Ba.. baiklah" nampaknya kita berdua gak ada yang mau mengalah untuk naik lift duluan, segera aku meminta maaf pada penumpang lift yang sudah menunggu kami.

"Ehh.. sepertinya kami berdua akan tetap disini menunggu yang lift baru, maaf ya sudah mau menunggu hehe.."

Nampak wajah mereka mengekspresikan tatapan kesal dan tidak senang, tanpa sepatah katapun mereka langsung menutup pintu lift. "Ting"

Aku masih bingung dengan sikap Sabila kali ini, kenapa dia mau menunggu lift bersamaku, lalu kutanyakan padanya "Hey Sab, sebenernya kenapa kamu gak mau langsung naik lift saja? Gak usah nunggu disini, kan kasian mereka yang tadi ningguin kita"

"…" nampak gak ada jawaban darinya, namun setelah beberapa saat diapun menjawab

"Kan kita pergi kesini bersama-sama, berarti kita pulang juga harus bersama-sama"

Degh! Perkataannya sungguh diluar dugaanku, gak ku sangka dia bakal berfikir seperti itu.

"Ting!" pintu liftpun sudah terbuka didepan kami, kami berduapun masuk.

Didalam lift kami tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, aku masih memikirkan perkatannnya -Kan kita pergi bersama-sama, berarti kita pulang juga harus bersama-sama- hemm.. kita pergi bersama, kita pulang bersama, kita disini hanya aku dan Sabila berarti saat dia mengatakan kita = aku dan kamu, jadi aku dan kamu pergi bersama dan pulang bersama. *Blush* tiba-tiba saja mukaku kembali memerah.

Pe.. perkataan ini seperti di ucapkan o.. oleh sepasang kekasih, waduh apa yang harus ku perbuat.

-Ahh.. iya, sebaiknya kau dan pacarmu cepat pergi keruang makan, sarapannya pasti sudah dimulai-

*Blush* tiba-tiba saja aku teringat ucapan rese' Kak Gaza, mukaku makin memerah tak terkendali, mungkin merahnya seperti Twezzer dua kali direbus. Ke.. kenapa disaat dan suasana canggung seperti ini fikiranku malah mengingat kata-kata itu, siaall..

Terlebih lagi Sabila masih belum mengucapkan apa-apa sejak ia mengucapkan kata 'multi tafsir' itu.

Waktu di suasana canggung seperti ini berasa berjalan sangat lama, Aku-pun mencoba untuk meliriknya, kuperhatikan dia sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, yah kuharap ia tidak memikirkan perkataan Kak Gaza itu. Mungkin ia sadar kalau ku perhatikan, iapun menoleh, kini majah kami berpapasan, saling berhadapan…

…

"… umm Dzofi.."

Dheg deg.. Dheg deg.. Dheg deg..

Jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang, irama jantung ini tidak seperti biasanya, aku belum pernah merasakan irama yang seperti ini. Tidak seperti orang yang sedang berlari dikejar sesuatu, detak jantung ini semakin kencang seakan ingin menjawab sesuatu mengenai apa yang sedang kusaksikan dihadapanku, semakin kencang saat aku mendengar ucapannya itu.

Iapun memalingkan wajahnya keposisi semula, begitu pula dengan aku.

Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, sepertinya atmosphere disekeliling kami berubah menjadi sangat sunyi, seakan hanya suara detak jantung dan mesin lift yang sedang berkerja yang dapat terdengar. Akupun memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"A.. ada apa Sab?"

"…"

tidak ada jawaban darinya, namun perlahan jari-jemarinya menggapai jari-jemariku, jari-jemari kamipun bersentuhan. Kulihat kearahnya, pandangannya tidak mengarah padaku, namun seakan ia tahu bagaimana cara menggapaiku.

Jemarinyapun bergerak menggenggam tanganku, namun aku hanya bisa diam, tak bisa membalas genggamannya. Saat ia benar-benar ingin mengengggam tanganku "TING!" pintu liftpun terbuka, sontak ia langsung kembali menarik tangannya sebelum menggenggam sempurna tanganku.

Sreett..

Saat pintu lift terbuka dan kami hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lift, tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan memanggil namaku.

"Heii Dzofi disini kau rupanya"

"Ahh.. Kak Ulfa, apa yang kakak lakukan disini?"

"Kalian ini darimana saja sih? Aku ini mencari kalian, ternyata kalian malah jalan-jalan berduaan, cepat waktu sarapan sudah dimulai, kalau tidak nanti kalian gak kebagian jatah lho!"

"Ba.. baik kak"

Kamipun berjalan cepat kearah ruang makan. Sesampainya kami disana. Nampak suasana ruang makan sudah ramai.

"Wah ramai sekali, kalau begini kita gak kebagian lapak buat makan, masa kita makan sambil berdiri -_-" gerutuku kesal.

"Makanya jangan keluyuran, jadi gak kebagian tempat kan, nih" ucap Kak Ulfa sambil menyodorkan makanan kearah kami.

"Ini jatah kami kak? Kukira kami dah gak kebagian jatah hehehe"

"Saat waktu sarapan dimulai, aku tidak melihat kau dan Sabila di antrian, lalu ku tanya ke teman sekamar kalian, mereka juga gak tahu kalian dimana, makanya aku pesan tiga jatah makanan termasuk milikku untuk disimpan terlebih dahulu, lalu aku mencari kalian "

Setelah mendengan penjelasan Kak Ulfa, rupanya ia rela menunda waktu sarapannya demi mencari ku dan Sabila, gak kusangka dibalik kesehariannya yang selalu marahin aku dia peduli juga, akupun mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

"Terimakasih Kak" lalu aku meminum air mineral dalam kemasan yang tersedia.

Namun Setelah ku ucapkan terimakasihku padanya, tiba-tiba saja ia membuka pertanyaan yang membuatku menyemburkan air yang sedang kuminum. "Jadi selama kalian jalan-jalan berduan itu kalian PDKT ya?... atau kalian udah jadian?"

BRUUSH…

"A.. apa yang Kakak bicarakan, aku tadi ke aula atas, disana kau berlatih teknik pertahanan diri tanpa senjata, kalau tidak percaya coba saja kakak kesana, iyakan Sabila?"

"Umm.. iya" jawab Sabila, namun dari cara ia menjawab sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ahh iya iya, Kakak juga Cuma bercanda kok, mana ada eorang wanita yang tertarik dengan laki-laki kikuk sepertimu" ejek Kak Ulfa sambil mencubit hidungku.

Huh pembicaraan ini harus cepat dihentikan dan kita harus segera menemukan lapak untuk duduk, kakiku sudah mulai pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri dan terlalu banyak tersungkur tadi.

Akupun memperhatikan seluruh meja makan, nampaknya masih penuh, namun pandanganku tertuju pada lokasi yang memungkinkan kami untuk makan. "Lihat disana ada meja kosong, ayo cepat kita kesana" ucapku sambil menunjuk arah meja kosong yang berada disamping laki-laki berambut kelabu.

Kami bertigapun menghampiri meja kosong tersebut.

"Permisi, apakah tempat ini sudah ada yang menempati?" Tanyaku pada laki-laki berambut kelabu itu. "Tidak, kebetulan meja ini kosong" jawabnya.

Kami bertigapun segera menempati meja tersebut. Disela-sela kami menyantap sarapan kami, aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan laki-laki itu, langkah awal aku memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Baydzofi Hardji" ucapku ramah.

"Ohh.. Baydzofi, senang berkenalan denganmu, namaku ….."

To Be Continue CCK

* * *

><p>huh akhirnya sekian lama saya update juga, kali ini update dengan 3840 kata bwahahah (bangga)<p>

walaupun saat update ini saya rasa masih jauh dari sempurna, namun setidahnya sudah ada perubahan yang lebih baik.

tidak lupa saya ucapken terimakasih banyak pada 'kakak pembimbing' saya yaitu kak *sungkem* yg telah rela meluangkan waktunya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan saya, semoga beliau masih sabar menghadapi 'murid dadakan' ini hehehe aamiin


	3. Lake

Pendahuluan :

Chapter ini dibuat tidak ada maksud berkaitan dengan cerita asli dari Fan Fic lain (Lake : senior Mie), ini dibuat karena terinspirasi saat Komik Naruto tamat dan Mangaka One Piece membuat penghargaan untuk mangaka Naruto berupa gambar yang saling berhubungan (Tokoh Naruto dan One Piece bertemu), maka dari itulah Saya selaku Author ingin rasanya membuat Chapter yang saling berkaitan satu sama lain, walau hanya satu chapter. Maaf sebelumnya untuk senior Mie karena gak minta izin dulu, semoga cerita ini gak mengganggu story boardnya dan semoga para pembaca gak keberatan ^^"

Jawaban Tanggapan :

Untuk Kak RhietaV dan semua, kenapa Saya membuat beberapa 'Hal' yang menyerupai milik kak senior Mie? Saya sama dengan Anda, Saya suka sekali membaca FanFic wabilkhusus RF Online (Bellato), dulu yang pertama saya Baca adalah "Black Cloud In The Novus Sky" menurut saya ini adalah cerita FanFic yang paling bagus yang pernah Saya baca, namun kegembiraan saya pudar saat mengetahui ini cerita putus tengah jalan (Putus :'( ) dan gak pernah diUpdate, yah mungkin penulisnya Mati kita gak tau, lalu Sayapun ber-langlang buana mencari RF Fanfic yang bagus, lalu saya melihat karya Senior GeorgPrime , saya mulai suka, ceritanya bagus dan tamat lagi,bahkan sampe season 2, mulai dari situlah Saya sudah memulai membuat Scrip dibuku tulis (sekarang tuh buku ilang)

Saya juga membaca RF fanfic yang laiinnya, namun banyak dari mereka yang sudah 'Mati' ditengah jalan, Sayapun melihat karya Senior Mie, disana penjelasan awalnya ada beberapa ide-ide creative, "Wah bagus sekali" piker saya saat itu, namun saat Saat saya membaca dichapter mentok (lupa chapter berapa) kok dah gak diupdate? Lalu saya liat tanggal terakhir update, "yah, udah 'Mati' ini mah"

Lalu Sayapun mengadaptasikan beberapa Idenya sebagai bahan cerita, Fikiran saya saat itu pasti bukan hanya saya yang menggemari FanFic RF, maka dari itulah tujuan saya 'mengambil' ide seperti Warrior Departmen, Ranger Corp. dll untuk menetapkan sebagai Standar RF Fanfic Bellato, dan melanjutkan perjuangan2 mereka yang telah 'Mati'. Sayapun sempat ngirim PM/review senior Mie, berharap dia 'Hidup Kembali' (wkwk Zombie) pesannya untuk meng add akun FB saya. Sayapun di FB mencari akun yang bernama Mie(titik)Rebus, dan meng inbox mereka satu per satu berharap salah satu dari mereka adalah sang penulis, namun beberapa hari/minggu kemudian ada seseorang yang minta dikonfirm di FB saya, dan ternyata itu adalah "Sang Penulis"

Yang mengejutkan adalah, namanya jauh dari kata mie dan rebus, wkwk.

Jadi mohon maaf kalau disangka Plagiatisme atau Pecundangisme, maksud saya hanya ingin menetapkan Standar Rf Fanfic untuk Bellato saat itu, dan membuat mereka yang pernah membaca karya yang mati memiliki fikiran yang sejalan dengan apa yang saya ceritaken.

.

Untuk Senior Mie : untuk yang Djevu dengan chapter 7 Lake, saya sungguh gak kepikiran untuk menjeplak kak, bahkan sayapun dah lupa ceritanya gimana sampai kk mengingatkannya, sayapun mbaca ulang dan hasilnya : ngakak lagi wkwkwk, tapi suerdeh, untuk cerita selain ide2 Buat Standar Fanfic, saya gak ngadaptasi dari siapa pun.

Btw Sabila itu hanya karakter fiktif kok ;) gak ada didunia nyata yang namanya "Sabila" wkwk, namun mungkin saya perlu akui disini, memang karakter tokoh semuanya berasal dari nama Nyata temen saya yang sedikit saya pelesetkan, namun kejadian2 yang terjadi tentu gak nyata, kalo nyata mungkin saya dah gak J*mblo kali wkwk (ups, buka kartu deh), sayapun berfikir mungkin diakhir cerita saya akan memasang foto2 mereka yang menjadi inspirasi saya, tapi itu masih rencana.

Sekian sesi Jawaban Tanggapan kali ini, terimakasih dan tanpa berlama2 selamat menikmati cerita…

3

2

1

* * *

><p><strong>Lake<strong>

"Ohh.. Baydzofi, senang berkenalan dengan mu, panggil aku Lake" jawabnya dengan ramah juga. Kami berduapun berjabat tangan sebagai tanda awal persahabatan.

"kau bisa memanggilku Dzofi, sama seperti teman-teman yang lainnya memanggil ku, Lake, oh iya biar kuperkenalkan kau dengan teman-teman ku" akupun memperkenalkan Kak Ulfa padanya terlebih dahulu "Dia yang disampingku ini namanya Ulfa Hardji, ia adalah kakak sepupu ku. Kak, perkenalkan dia namanya Lake"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Lake, kau bisa memanggilku Ulfa"

"Senang juga bisa bertemu dengan anda Kak Ulfa"

Lalu aku memperkenalkannya dengan Sabila "Kalau dia bernama Sabila Rosseblood. Sab, perkenalkan teman baru kita namanya Lake"

"Senang berjumpa denganmu Lake, panggil aku Sabila" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ah.. senang berkenalan denganmu Sabila"

Setelah aku memperkenalkan teman-teman ku padanya, diapun memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada kami. "Tidak adil bila hanya kau yang memperkenalkan teman-teman mu, aku juga akan memperkenalkan teman-teman ku" lalu dia memperkenalkan wanita berambut coklat yang duduk di sebelahnya "perkenalkan, dia bernama Elka" lalu wanita yang disebut Elka itu tersenyum sambil berkata "salam kenal" kepada kami.

"Dan yang disebelah sana namanya Alecto" tunjuk Lake pada laki-laki disebelah Elka, laki-laki yang disebut namanya itupun melambaikan tangan kearah kami.

Selesai sarapan kamipun melanjutkan pembicaraan kami untuk mengetahui lebih dekat satu sama lain.

"Jadi Dzofi, kau dari jurusan mana?"

"Aku dari juruan Specialist Academy, kalau kau Lake?"

"Aku dari Ranger Corp., satu jurusan bersama Elka dan Alecto"

Mengetahui mereka bertiga ternyata dari Ranger Corp. Kak Ulfa pun menimpali pembicaraan kami.

"Jadi kalian bertiga dari Ranger Corp. juga? Berarti kita sama dong, Aku dari Devisi 01 lulus tahun lalu dan Sabila Devisi 09, Kalian dari Devisi berapa?"

"Wah Kak Ulfa ternyata dari devisi 01 dan Sabila juga dari devisi 09, berarti kalian termasuk pasukan unggulan dong, setahu kami katanya divisi yang bernomor ganjil itu menampung mereka yang berbakat, kalau Kami bertiga dari Devisi 04 Kak"

Yah aku masih gak ngerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, masalah nomer divisi, aku berasal dari divisi 10. Dan setahuku kalau buat Specialist Academy gak ada bedanya, sama-sama belajar ngerakit peralatan, belajar teknik serangan jarak deket dan jauh, mungkin itu kusus jurusan ranger kali.

Selesai mereka berbicara mengenai topik juruan mereka, lalu Lake bertanya padaku "Kau berasal dari Specialist Academy kan Dzofi? kira-kira di sana apa saja yang kau pelajari?"

"Ya, aku mempelajari teknik serangan jarak jauh dan jarak dekat, namun dalam teknik serangan jarak jauh, kalian para ranger jauh lebih fokus memperdalaminya, tidak seperti kami. Selain itu kami juga diajari cara membuat persenjataan, amunisi, armor, dan perlengkapan lainnya. Menggunakan alat khusus dan bahan-bahan yang dapat dicari di planet Novus"

Selesai aku menjawab pertanyaannya, sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya padanya "kalau untuk senjata yang kau pakai, kau lebih memilih menggunakan panah atau senjata api? "

"Aku lebih memilih panah, menurutku panah membuat kerusakan lebih parah dibanding senjata api"

"Ya kau benar, namun kecepatan serang panah jauh lebih lambat dibanding senjata api, menurutku setiap senjata membunyai kelebihan dan kelemahan"

Selesai berbincang-bincang mengenai jurusan masing-masing, Elka mengajak ku dan teman-teman ku untuk berlatih bersama. "Bagaimana kalau kau dan teman-teman mu ikut berlatih bersama kami Dzofi"

"Kita akan berlatih dimana?"

"Dilantai tiga ada pusat pelatihan ranger"

"Oke, aku tanyakan mereka dulu"

Akupun menanyakan kepada Kak Ulfa dan Sabila apakah mereka mau ikut berlatih bersama.

"Wah ayo, terlalu lama liburan tangan jadi kaku nih" ucap Kak Ulfa ambil memutar-mutar kedua sendi pelurunya.

"Kakau kau Sab?"

"tentu saja aku ikut" nampak dari jawabannya, sepertinya dia sudah tidak risau lagi, semoga dia cepat melupakan awkward moment didalam lift itu.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Kak Ulfa dan Sabila, kami bersama Lake dan kawan-kawan berjalan bersama ke lantai tiga, tempat dimana pelatihan ranger berada.

Sesampainya disana, ternyata sudah ada beberapa orang disana. Ada yang berlatih membidik sasaran dan ada pula yang sedang berduel antar kelompok. Kebanyakan dari mereka berlatih menggunakan senjata api dan panah, namun tetap ada beberapa orang yang menggunakan senjata lempar.

"Ayo, pertama-tama kita latihan menembak sasaran, dia yang mempunyai skor tertinggi adalah pemenangnya" ajak Lake penuh semangat.

Kamipun bergegas ke salah satu tempat untuk berlatih menembak sasaran. Pertama-tama kami memilih senjata untuk digunakan terlebih dahulu.

Alecto : Senjata api

Lake : Panah

Elka : Panah

Baydzofi : Senjata api

Ulfa : Senjata api

Sabila : Pisau lempar

Mendengar senjata yang dipilih Sabila adalah pisau lempar, kami semua menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau yakin memilih pisau lempar?" tanyaku meyakinkan dia.

"Yap, tentu saja" jawabnya yakin.

Kami semua masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Sabila pilih, karena pisau lempar termasuk senjata yang sulit untuk digunakan, terlebih lagi bila dalam kondisi riil pertempuran, kerusakan yang ditimbulkan dari pisau lempar tidak seberapa dibanding dengan senjata jarak jauh lainnya.

Latihanpun dimulai.

Pertama-tama dimulai dari Alecto. "Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan kemampuanku" ucapnya penuh semangat.

"Shoott!.."

Duarr…

Tiba-tiba muncul tulisan dilayar monitor [Akurasi : 86%]

"Lumayan lumayan, keberuntungan pemula" ucap Lake merasa dirinya bisa lebih baik.

"Kalau begitu coba kau lakukan, saingi skorku kalau bisa, dasar kuya!"

"Oke, perhatikan ini baik baik"

Lake-pun menarik busurnya, lalu melesatkan anak panahnya

"Hyaaa.."

Whuss… Zlebb.

[Akurasi : 66%]

Lalu terdengar suara yang berasal dari mesin pelatihan itu

"[Tett.. tidak memenuhi standar akurasi]"

Mendengar suara dari mesin itu, Lake-pun terdiam tanpa ekspresi *PokerFace*

"Ppfftt.. lumayan lumayan, ini yang disebut kegagalan pemula" ucap Alecto sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan maksud menyindir dan membalas ejekan Lake.

"Fakk.. sial kau Alecto"

Sebelum mereka ribut lebih jauh, aku lerai mereka dan kuberitahukan agar tenang supaya Elka bia berkonsentrasi "Stt!.. sudah jangan ribut, sekarang giliran Elka". Kamipun tenang dan memperhatikannya.

Dia menarik nafas lalu melesatkan anak panahnya

Whuss..

Zlebb..

[Akurasi : 92%]

Setelah skor muncul dilayar, kami semuapun kagum dengan tingkat akurasi yang dimiliki Elka. "Siall kau Elka, kau memang hebat" ucap Lake heboh.

Gilirankupun tiba, "All right, its my turn" dari apa yang tadi kusaksikan, sepertinya standar dari latihan ini adalah 70%, baiklah aku harus mencapai angka 70%.

Aku menatap fokus target dan kutanampan dalam fikiranku 70% 70% 70%

"Hyaa.."

Dorr…

[Akurasi : 71%]

"Yeah.. woho, aku berhasil" ucapku kegirangan sebagai tanda selebrasi. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari mesin latihan

"[Teet.. Akurasi tidak memenuhi standar]"

"Apa?! Skorku sudah diatas 70% dan kau bilang masih belum memenuhi standar?! Dasar mesin sialan!" kuhardik mesin itu sambil menendang-nendangnya.

Duakk Duakk Duakk

Teman-teman yang lainnya berusaha menghentikanku namun tidak menghiraukan mereka, sampai seorang pria menghampiriku dan memarahiku dengan berteriak "Heii! Jangan merusak fasilitas federasi! Kau bisa menggantinya kalau rusak hah?!"

Melihat sosok pria yang memarahiku mempunyai tampang yang sangar dan berkumis tebal, nyaliku ciut seketika. Bahkan teman-teman ku yang tidak bersalah tidak luput dari omelannya. Kami hanya bisa menunduk dan minta maaf

"maaf pak, maafkan kami".

Setelah pak kumis berlalu kami berenampun bisa bernafas dengan lega.

"Fuih~ apes dimarain pak kumis kita, maaf ya teman-teman membuat kalian dimarahin juga" ucapku meminta maaf pada mereka.

"Suttt.. jangan ngomong begitu nanti dia denger lho" timpal Alecto mengingatkan.

"Emm Dzofi sepertinya perkiraanmu salah deh, kalau kau mau melampaui standar harusnya kau mempunyai skor 75%, kalau 70% itu untuk target bergerak" ucap Sabila mengingatkanku tentang standar yang ada sambil menunjuk papan peraturan.

"Huft siall.. bikin malu saja"

Sekarang giliran kak Ulfa

Hemm… "Shoot…"

Duarr..

Nampak hasil bidikan Kak Ulfa mengenai bagian antara leher dan kepala

[Akurasi : 99%]

"Waa…" ucap kami bersamaan dengan ekspresi menganga.

"Wahh Kak Ulfa hebat sekali" ucap Sabila memuji, yang lainnya pun ikut kagum melihat hasilnya. Sebenarnya aku juga terkagum dengan hasil 99% itu, aku tak tahu kalau sepupu perempuanku itu punya skill yang hebat, namun yang membuatku jengkel adalah, padahal kita masih satu keluarga tapi kenapa kemampuan kami jauh sekali, aku tak habis fikir. Kak Ulfa selalu dihujani pujian sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak. Dunia memang kejam T.T

"Baiklah Sabila, sekarang giliranmu"

"Oke"

Sabila-pun bersiap-siap. Ia menatap tajam target, dan

Swiing…

Zrebb…

Hasil bidikannya mengenai bagian vital yaitu mengenai tepat dibagian kepalanya, lebih tepatnya menusuk bagian mata kanan, dan tidak disangka, bekas yang dibuat pisau lempar itu cukup dalam.

Lalu sebuah angka yang mengejutkan kami pun muncul

[Akurasi : 100%]

"Waaw" "Hebatt" "Luar biasa" "Sempurna"

Kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut kami, bagaimana tidak, senjata yang termasuk sulit dan tidak semua orang bisa menggunakannya bisa ia kuasai dengan hasil yang perfecto. Namun disaat suasana sedang ramai-ramainya kami memuji Sabila, pak kumis itu menegur kami "Ehem.. jangan berisik kalian, mengganggu saja!"

Karena trauma yang mendalam akibat omelannya, kami semua segera 'tutup mulut' dan meminta maaf

Sambil menundukkan kepala

"Maafkan kami pak, maafkan kami"

…

"Huh dikit-dikit marah, dikit-dikit marah, dasar pak kumis. Belum tentu dia mempunyai skill sebagus kamu Sab" gerutuku sekaligus memuji Sabila.

"Hahaha" yang lainpun tertawa pelan tanda setuju

Lalu Elka bertanya "Darimana kau mempelajari itu semua Sab?"

"Aku mempelajarinya dari ibuku, dulu saat Beliau seumuran kita, Beliau mengikuti wajib militer dan Beliau termasuk seorang ranger yang hebat, dan sekarang aku mewarisi keahliannya"

Mendengar penjelasannya aku langsung teringat pribahasa -Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya- beruntung sekali Sabila mempunyai ibu yang hebat.

.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sabila, latihanpun dilanjutkan, kali ini target yang ditembak adalah target bergerak, tentu tingkat ini lebih sulit, maka dari itu pada sesi ini kita diharuskan menembak sebanyak tiga kali dan hasilnya diambil dari skor rata-rata akurasi, dengan standar minimal 70%. Itulah yang aku baca di papan peraturan.

Giliran pertama dimulai dari Alecto, diikuti giliran seperti sebelumnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Alecto langsung memulai aksinya

"Shoot.."

Duaarr.. duarr.. duarr

Nampaknya dua tembakan Alecto mengenai titik vital lumayan dekat, namun cukup disayangkan satu tembakan tidak mengenai target. Angka di monitorpun muncul.

[Akurasi : 76% | 0% | 80%] [Rata-rata : 52%]

Dan suara yang 'ditunggu-tunggu'pun muncul

"[Tett.. tidak memenuhi standar]"

"Pfftt… Sekarang giliranku" ucap Lake penuh semangat, ia mengucapkannya seperti tak merasakan kegagalan yang ia alami sebelumnya.

"Hyaa.."

Wussh.. wushh.. wushh..

Zrebb.. zrebb.. zreb..

Kali ini bidikan Lake jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya

[Akurai : 72% | 50% | 97%] [Rata-rata : 73%]

"Yeah, aku berhasil" seru Lake dengan senang dan tak kalah semangat dari sebelumnya

"Ini baru Lake yang aku kenal" timpal Elka memujinya, "Baiklah sekarang giliranku"

"Shoott.."

Whuss.. whuss.. whuss

Zrebb.. zrebb.. zrebb..

[Akurasi : 90% | 90% | 90%] [Rata-rata : 90%]

Wow hebat, Elka mampu menembak dengan tingkat akurasi yang stabil, menurutku itu sudah bagus.

Tanpa basa basi lagi aku langsung bersiap, kuambil nafas dalam-dalam sambil tetap menatap fokus ketarget yang sedang bergerak, kuperhitungkan gerakannya dan

Duarr.. Duarr.. Duarr..

Tampak salah satu tembakanku mengenai tepat bagian kepala target, namun ada yang hanya mengenai bahu. Kami semuapun menunggu angka yang keluar dimonitor, semoga kali ini aku tidak gagal lagi.

[Akurasi : 100% | 78% | 69%] [Rata-rata : 82,3%]

"Fiuhh.. akhirnya kau berhasil juga, aku sempat khawatir kalau sepupu laki-laki ku ini tidak berhasil, kerja baguss Dzofi" puji Kak Ulfa sambil mencubit pipi ku.

"Ahh Kak Ulfa sudah lah, sakit tau" pintaku menghentikan 'siksannya', nampak bekas cubitannya cukup merah. Sambil ku elus-elus pipi ku, kuakatakan padanya "Dah sana cepetan, sekarang giliranmu"

Iapun bersiap, tatapan matanya yang tadi biasa-biasa saja saat menggodaku kini langsung berubah 180 derajat, matanya langsung menatap tajam target bagaikan elang. Kuperhatiakan pupil matanya yang mengecil bergerak mengikuti arah target. Dan tanpa bersuara ia siap untuk menekan pelatuknya.

Tiba-tiba aku terbesit fikiran jahat untuk membalas apa yang ia perbuat padaku. jarinyapun bergerak ingin menekan pelatuknya, inilah saatnya

"HWUUAA…"

"Ehh.."

Duarr.. duarr.. duarr..

Hehehe sepertinya aku dapat membalasnya, nampak saat dia menekan pelatuknya ia kaget, aku puas sekarang~ Namun sepertinya aku membuat kesalahan fatal, aku tak memikirkan rencana sesudahnya. Setelah kubuat kaget Kak Ulfa, ia langsung menatap tajam kearahku, ia berjalan kearahku sambil mengasingkan lengan panjangnya

Kretekk.. Kretekk

Bunyi yang keluar dari tangannya, nampak teman-teman yang lainnya tidak ada yang berani menghentikan Kak Ulfa, huh ajal yang kuhadapi kenapa begitu cepat…

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!Hah!"

Glek.. "Eumm.." Belum aku menjawab maksudku, ia langsung…

"Dasar Idiot!"

BLETAKK!.. dengan cepat dan penuh tenaga ia menjitak kepala ku, Cess~ nampak jejak asap muncul di tempat bekas ia menjitakku

"Aww.. aku hanya mencoba membalas karena kau telah mencubitku Kak T.T " jawabku sambil terduduk lemas.

namun tanpa memedulikan alasanku, ia langsung membuang muka.

Huh.. Kenapa wanita selalu mempunyai dua sisi yang 180 derajat berbeda sih, dasar Koin! Gerutuku dalam hati. Huh.. sungguh mahabenar kitab yang pernah kubaca

-sungguh wanita itu adalah ujian bagimu-

Angka dari monitorpun muncul.

Glekk.. aku baru menyadari betapa buruknya situasi yang kualami ini, bila hasil yang keluar adalah skor yang jelek, bisa dipastikan aku akan mengahadapi ajalku yang kedua, semoga hasilnya baik semoga hasilnya baik. Doaku sambil menadahkan tangan keatas.

[Akurasi : 95%]…

95%, waduh, angka segitu saja sesungguhnya sudah cukup membuatku mengunjungi neraka kalau Kak Ulfa berfikir harusnya dia dapat 100%. Semoga angka selanjutnya memuaskan.

[100%] [100%] [Rata-rata : 98,3%]

Setelah melihat angka selanjutnya dan total skornya, aku terus terpaku melihat monitor, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang kusaksikan ini, bukan karena aku akan selamat dari ajal, kalau itu sih relative dari pemikiran Kak Ulfa, namun yang membuatku tercengang saat ini adalah, dia masih bisa mencetak akurasi 100% disaat aku mengganggunya, tentunya ini suatu hal yang mustahil bila dilakukan orang lain pada umumnya, khususnya olehku.

Eitt… nanti dulu, kalau Kak Ulfa saat ku ganggu saja masih dapat memperoleh dua angka 100%, apalagi saat tidakku ganggu, harusnya ia memperoleh skor rata-rata yang sempurna, glekk.. kupikir ajalku kali ini bukan ditentukan oleh pemikiran relative Kak Ulfa, namun memang sepantasnya aku dapatkan.

Kak Ulfa-pun melangkah kearahku, wah habis sudah aku kali ini, akupun melindungi kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku sambil meminta maaf padanya

"Kak maafkan aku, tolong jangan jitak lagi, yang tadi masih berasa kok" ucapku memohon sambil memejamkan mata.

…

Selang beberapa detik kutunggu, kok gak ada pukulan mendarat, yah mudah-mudahan Kak Ulfa mengampuniku. Akupun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, betapa terkejutnya aku setelah membuka kedua mataku kulihat ternyata Kak Ulfa sudah ada didepanku sambil tersenyum, ia mensejajarkan posisiku dengan berjongkok.

"Ahh iya, kakak juga minta maaf karena sudah mencubitmu sampai merah, aduh ini ya yang sakit, maafkan Kakak ya" ucap Kak Ulfa memohon maaf padaku sambil mengelus pipi ku yang tadi dicubitnya.

"…"

"Duh, kepalanya juga masih sakit ya?"

"…"

"Kok kamu gak nanggepin Kakak sih, Dzofi"

Serrr…

"Ehh.. Dzofi hidungmu berdarah! Kau gak papa kan? Masa' Cuma gara-gara pukulan pelan dikepala, kamu sampe mimisan, Dzofi!" ucap Kak Ulfa panik sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhku.

Gak tega liat Kak Ulfa mulai panik, akupun meresponnya

"Umm.. kak, i.. itu ke.. keliatan"

Semula ia masih gak ngerti jawabanku apa yang dimaksud 'itu keliatan', sampai ia sadar kalau dia jongkok sambil menggunakan rok.

"KYAAA…. Dasar mesumm…"

PLAKK..

Akupun terpental menerima Tamparan telak di pipi yang sebelumnya dia elus-elus dengan lembut, huh memang gue jadi orang terlalu baik, harusnya gak gue bilang tadi, ucapku sesal dalam hati x.x

Dalam kondisi 'Sekarat' Lake dan Alecto menghampiriku

"Dzo.. dzofi kau gak papa"

Aku hanya bisa menggerakan tangan dan mengeluarkan suara nafas dari mulutku

"Dzofi, ucapkanlah sesuatu"

"B…"

Karena suaraku kurang jelas, mereka berduapun mendekatkan telinga mereka kearahku agar mengetahui apa yang kuucapkan.

"B.. biru.. muda…." Ucapku

Heran dengan apa yang kumaksud, mereka berduapun mengucapkan ulang apa yang tadi kuucapkan "Biru muda?" namun bodohnya, mereka mengucapkannya dengan suara yang cukup kencang untuk bisa didengar Kak Ulfa, secara bersamaan lagi. Alhasil mereka berdua mendapatkan…

PLAKK.. PLAKK..

Sekarang Posisi kami bertigapun terkapar dilantai bersamaan…

.

Setelah keributan tadi, kini giliran Sabila untuk membidik target bergerak menggunakan pisau lemparnya. Kami semua yang menyaksikan mendadak diam, memperhatikan Sabila dan mencermati setiap langkah-langkahnya.

Pertama-tama ia memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat, kemudian sambil menggenggam pisau lemparnya ia menatap fokus target. Entah mengapa saat aku memperhatikannya, ia menjadi sedikit berbeda, biasanya saat dia menatapku, aku dapat melihat matanya yang indah, bulat dengan warna iris biru yang menyenangkan untuk dipandang, namun kali ini dengan tatapan fokusnya yang tajam, seakan dia bukan Sabila yang aku kenal. Diapun menghembuskan nafas dan melempar tiga pisau lempar kearah target.

Swiingg.. Swiingg.. Swingg..

Entah aku salah lihat atau tidak, tepat saat dia melemparkan pisau lemparnya, sekejap warna irisnya yang semula biru berubah menjadi merah untuk persekian detik, durasi yang sangat singkat.

Zrebb.. zrebb.. zrrebb..

Tiga pisau lemparnyapun mengenai target, tidak seperti yang lainnya yang merusaha mengenai tiga titik vital, semua serangan Sabila hanya mengenai satu titik vital dan itu tepat mengenai bagian kepala.

lalu angka keluar dilayar monitor.

[Akurasi : 100% | 100% | 100%] [Rata-rata : 100%]

Untuk beberapa saat kami semua yang menyaksikannya terdiam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun setelah melihat angka yang keluar di monitor.

…

"Se.. seratus persen… luar biasa kau Sabila" ucapku kagum dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya.

"Luar Biasa" "Hebbat!" "Aku Kagum Padamu Sab"

Puji teman-teman karena kehebatan Sabila, peserta dari kelompok yang lainnya juga berkerumun melihat skor Sabila yang sempurna sehingga suasana menjadi ramai. Namun lagi-lagi suara yang tidak diharapkan datang, suara itu diucapkan oleh pak kumis dengan nada yang tidak menyenangkan "Heii jangan ribut! Bubar bubar!"

Sontak peserta dari kelompok lain yang tadi mengerumuni kami langsung kocar-kacir ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Tidak sampai disitu, kali ini pak kumis datang menghampiri kami lalu memarahi kami.

"Kalian ini sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan membuat keributan disini. Dari tadi kalian ini menyusahkan saja! Berisiklah, buat kegaduhanlah, merusak fasilitas federasilah!"

Tepat saat ia mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, ia menoleh kearahku, siall. namun kami hanya bisa tertunduk sambil mendengarkan omelannya. Lalu ia melanjutkan…

"Kalian ini harusnya malu! Kalian sudah jadi prajurit, harus bisa lebih disiplin, kalau seperti ini terus saat dimedan perang kalian pasti yang pertama mati! Memangnya apa sih yang kalian peributkan sedari tadi?! Dasar kalian ini…

. . .

Luar Biasa…. Sempurna"

Mendengar omelannya yang sempat terhenti dan dilanjutkan dengan kekaguman membuat kami heran, kami yang semula tertunduk kini melihat kearahnya, nampak ia sedang memperhatikan target yang telah diserang oleh Sabila.

"100%, Siapa yang melakukan ini?!"

Sontak kami semua langsung menunjuk secara bersamaan kearah Sabila.

"Heii nak, siapa namamu?!"

Sabila hanya menjawab pertanyaan pak kumis itu sambil terbata-bata "Sa.. Sabila, Sabila Rosseblood"

Yah wajar saja dia ketakutan, karena kami yang mendengar pertanyaannya saja tidak bisa membedakan mana nada pertanyaan yang harusnya 'lebih manusiawi' dengan omelannya yang tadi, intonasinya tetap seperti orang membentak, yang membedakan hanya volumenya saja.

Setelah mengetahui namanya, pria besar berkumis itu merespon "Sabila Rosseblood, Rosseblood?! Pantas saja!"

Mendengar ucapannya, kami semua terheran-heran, ada apa memangnya dengan nama belakang Sabila. Kulirik teman-teman ku ke kanan dan ke kiri, nampak dari mereka muka-muka penasaran tapi tetap tidak ada yang berani bertanya. Yahh.. terpaksa, demi memenuhi hasrat kepenasaranku (dan teman-teman ku tentunya) aku rela menjadi 'tumbal', aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Umm.. Paman"

"Ada Apa?!" huh jawabannya masih aja seperti membentak

"Memangnya ada apa dengan 'Rosseblood' paman? Apa Paman mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya?"

"Jadi kau tidak tahu? Kalian juga tidak tahu?" Tanya pak kumis pada ku lalu pada teman-teman ku. Kami menjawab hanya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Hemm.." sejenak dia berfikir seperti mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu, lalu setelah beberapa detik iapun angkat bicara " Begini, Rosseblood itu adalah salah satu clan dibangsa Bellato, clan itu terkenal karena bakatnya dalam berburu, memanah dan menembak sasaran dengan akurasi yang cukup tinggi yang dimiliki oleh setiap anggota clan tersebut. Bahkan ada kabar angin yang mengatakan kalau mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk membunuh secara sadis, namun bakat khusus ini hanya dimiliki oleh satu banding sekian yang tidak diketahui pasti berapa perbandingannya, ada yang mengatakan satu banding seratus, satu banding seribu dan seterusnya. Namun yang paling mendekati adalah, bahwa dalam setiap satu generasi hanya akan ada satu orang saja yang memiliki bakat khusus ini"

Aku dan teman-temankupun nampak tidak menyangka dengan apa yang kami dengar ini.

Glek.. sulit dipercaya, gadis imut berambut putih ini berasal dari keluarga yang hebat, ditambah lagi clannya mempunyai kekuatan 'membunuh secara sadis' yang dapat diwarisi pada anggota clannya, walaupun cuma satu orang pergenerasi namun itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Sabila bisa saja mendapatkannya.

Ditengah kekaguman dan ke'tidak percayaan' kami, pak kumis melanjutkan…

"Jadi, dia si Sabila ini mempunyai bakat alami yang didapatkan dari garis keturunannya, berbeda dengan clan-clan dibangsa Bellato pada umumnya yang mewariskan garis keturunan secara Patrineal atau pada pria, garis keturunan Rosseblood diturunkan pada wanita atau secara matrineal"

"oOo…" jawab kami bersamaan

"Dan katanya, nama Rosseblood mempunyai filosofi dari nama bunga yang berasal dari Planet Bumi, yaitu bunga mawar, -Dibalik kecantikan rupanya, dapat membuat mereka yang mengusiknya terluka-, ya begitulah, makanya jangan cari masalah dengan anggota clan Rosseblood, siapa tahu orang yang kau ganggu adalah mereka yang mempunyai bakat khusus hahaha…"

setelah pak kumis itu bercerita iapun izin pamit "Nah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, masih banyak yang harus ku lakukan, ingat! Jangan ribut dan jangan merusak fasilitas federasi!"

ehh.. masih sempet-sempetnya dia nyindir, huh dasar pak kumis. Gerutuku dalam hati.

Walau nada bicaranya galak apalagi mukanya, namun ternyata ia mau meluangkan waktu pada kami semua untuk bercerita tentang apa yang ia ketahui, terlepas dari benar atau tidaknya tentang apa yang ia ceritakan tapi kami semua merasa terhibur. Kami semuapun berterimakasih padanya.

"Terimakasih ya Pak Kumis" ucapku saat dia melangkah pergi, dia hanya memalingkan mukanya pada kami dan tersenyum tanpa sepatah katapun.

…

Setelah pak kumis menceritakan tentang clan Rosseblood, akupun mulai bertanya-tanya, kira-kira ada yang 'spesial' gak ya dengan keluarga Hardji, akupun menanyakannya pada Kak Ulfa

"Kak, kira-kira clan Hardji ada sesuatu yang membedakan gak ya? Barangkali kita punya kekuatan special gitu? hehe" ucapku penasaran, dan sebenernya ngerep juga.

"Kalo itu aku juga gak tahu, tapi yang jelas clan Hardji menjadi disegani saat masa kakek muda dulu, ia membawa nama clan Hardji menjadi 'harum' berkat keloyalannya pada keluarga Royal Blood.

Diceritakan dalam sejarah revolusi Bellato, ini terjadi ketika ketiga bangsa di Planet Novus yang sedang mengalami gejolak, saat itu ketiga bangsa mengalami pemberontakan, entah apa motifnya masih belum diketahui secara pasti kenapa bisa terjadi secara bersamaan, namun pemberontakan yang dialami oleh pemerintahan Bellato terjadi karena perebutan kekuasaan.

Saat itu para anggota dewan legislative yang berada di Planet Novus dan di Planet Bellato dipilih langsung oleh para petinggi keluarga Royal Blood. sedangkan banyak dari penduduk Planet Bellato termasuk Kakek dikirim ke Planet Novus untuk menjadi pasukan terlatih yang kelak mereka disana akan menjadi tentara bayaran dengan memanfaatkan konflik antara bangsa Accretia dan bangsa Cora. Sebagai imbalan, mereka akan menerima upah berupa emas yang jumlahnya tergantung dari kebijakan ekonomi masing-masing bangsa, dan bila menang mereka mendapatkan 30% dari hasil tambang. Upah tersebut diambil melalui pejabat tinggi setempat, yaitu anggota dewan legislative Planet Bellato. Namun perjuangan sebagai tentara bayaran tidaklah mudah.

Suatu waktu, timbul wacana untuk mengejar pembangunan infrastruktur markas Bellato oleh anggota dewan legislative, merekapun menetapkan system baru, sebagai pemasukan pendapatan utama dari tentara bayaran, mereka membuat yang semula tentara bayaran hanya memihak satu bangsa dengan pertimbangan kemungkinan menang, kekuatan bangsa penyewa jasa dan keselamatan tentaranya, Kini tentara bayaran diwajibkan mengikuti perang dengan memihak kedua bangsa. dan yang menentukan pihak yang dibela oleh tentara bayaran adalah anggota dewan.

Setelah kebijakan baru ini disahkan oleh ketua dewan legislative Planet Novus, tak jarang para tentara bayaran harus berhadapan dengan sesama bangsanya yang dilain kubu untuk saling berperang. Mereka mau tak mau harus saling menembak kepala kekasihnya, menebas tubuh sahabatnya demi mematuhi peraturan untuk kemajuan bangsanya.

Namun sebagian tentara bayaran yang tidak bisa terima dengan peraturan 'kanibal' ini mulai membuat kelompok underground, kelompok ini bertujuan sebagai wadah untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan sesama tentara bayaran dan bertujuan akan membuat suatu system pemerintahan baru di Planet Novus untuk bangsa Bellato yang lebih baik.

Dengan profesi sebagai tentara bayaran, beberapa dari mereka yang senior ditunjuk sebagai pejabat didalam pemerintahan bangsa Accretia atau bangsa Cora.

Mereka yang Senior dijuluki sebagai The Patriot dalam kemompok Underground dan dijadikan pemimpin untuk mewujudkan tujuan mereka. Dengan wewenang yang mereka punyai dibangsa yang mereka 'bela', merekapun mulai mengambil beberapa informasi-informasi penting seputar teknologi, system perang dan lain-lain. Selain itu mereka juga mencoba meretas informasi dari pemerintahannya sendiri.

Setelah mengambil informasi penting, terbongkarlah bahwa selama ini para anggota dewan melakukan korupsi, mulai dari pembagian hasil jatah tambang 30% pada para tentara bayaran sampai pembangunan infrastruktur markas yang ternyata dana sebenarnya sudah turun dari pemerintah pusat Planet Bellato beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Bertepatan dengan kunjungan petinggi Royal Blood, kakek dan dua orang temannya berusaha memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka, dan mengusulkan tuntutan pada pemerintahan Bellato Planet Novus

-dihukumnya mereka dengan undang-undang yang berlaku.

-diasingkan dan disita segala kekayaan mereka.

-diberinya penghormatan bagi seluruh anggota pasukan tentara bayaran, baik yang masih hidup atau yang sudah mati.

-merubah system pemerintahan Bellato di Planet Novus, pemerintahan tertinggi di Planet Novus bukan dipegang oleh anggota legislative yang ditunjuk oleh Royal Blood, namun oleh salah satu petinggi Royal Blood itu sendiri. Menetapkan system Archon yang demokratis dalam pemerintahan dan menghentikan pemerintahan Monarki.

Setelah disampaikannya tuntutan untuk Anggota dewan legislative yang memerintah di Planet Novus, para petinggi Royal Blood-pun meminta waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya, kurang lebih tiga hari.

Namun selama waktu penentuan keputusan oleh petinggi Royal Blood, terjadi perbedaan pendapat dikalangan tentara bayaran,

kelompok satu dipimpin oleh kakek ; Yosuro Hardji, disebut kelompok Revolusi, mereka tetap loyal pada petinggi Royal Blood, mereka mengusulkan perubahan system pemerintahan dan menjadi bangsa di Planet Novus yang Indipenden. Proses yang dilakukan tanpa pertumpahan darah namun pihak pasukan bayaran masih diuntungkan. Di dukung oleh tiga dari tujuh anggota The Patriot lainnya.

Kelompok dua disebut sebagai Kelompok Pecahan, dipimpin oleh Rust Hawbin. Dia adalah salah satu The Patriot yang pergi menemui Royal Blood bersama Yosuro Hardji, Kelompok Pecahan ini menginginkan menjadi bangsa yang merdeka tanpa campur tangan Royal Blood dari pemerintahan pusat di Planet Bellato, dengan kekuatan dan informasi vital yang berhasil kelompok underground peroleh sebelumnya, mereka yakin mampu menandingi kekuatan besar bangsa Accretia dan bangsa Cora. Ada dua The Patriot lainnya yang mendukungnya.

Kelompok tiga disebut kelompok kebebasan, dipimpin oleh salah satu The Patriot; Amdac Frosthiil, awalnya mereka mendukung kelompok Revolusi namun setelah kelompok pecahan memisahkan diri dari pemerintaan Bellato tak berapa lama kemudian mereka juga ikut memisahkan diri, namun dengan ideologi yang berbeda. Tidak diketahui alasan pasti mengapa mereka memilih memisahkan diri.

Setelah terjadi perdebatan diantara kelompok satu dan dua, akhirnya kelompok dua menyatakan keluar dari kelompok underground dan mengancam akan tetap membuat bangsa yang indipenden menurut mereka.

Keesokan harinya, menjelang detik-detik keputusan Royal Blood, kelompok pecahan datang memberontak, mereka tidak menerima keputusan yang menurut mereka hanya menjadi pesuruh pihak Royal Blood. Pertempuranpun tak terelakkan, pasukan kerajaan dan kelompok revolusi melawan kelompok pecahan, perlawanan berlangsung sengit, kelompok pecahan mampu menembus blockade sampai menyerang pihak Royal Blood namun saat Rust Hawbin hendak membunuh putra mahkota, kakek melindunginya dengan punggungnya, ia rela menerima serangan mematikan itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kelompok pecahan berhasil didorong mundur kebelakang hingga sector solus, sampai disana merekapun melarikan diri.

Setelah pemberontakan, pihak Royal Blood memenuhi semua tuntutan dan menyatakan merubah system yang semula Monarki menjadi Union (kesatuan), dan atas keberanian dan pengorbanan kakek, ia ditunjuk sebagai ketua pasukan elit Bellato Union dan dijuluki sebagai The Legend Berserker"

"Owh begitu ceritanya Kak, tapi apa yang diwariskan kakek pada kita?"

"ya seharusnya kau dapat mewarisi tekadnya, dia rela begitu demi bangsa Bellato juga kan, supaya tetap bersatu, kalau dia tidak melakukan itu kita tidak mungkin berkumpul disini"

Nampaknya bukan hanya aku saja yang menyimak cerita Kak Ulfa, tapi teman-teman ku juga, sampai-sampai kelompok lain yang semula kocar kacir dimarahi pak kumis kembali lagi dan mendengarkan ceritanya. Setelah Kak Ulfa bercerita mereka tampak asik membicarakan tentang keluarganya masing-masing, namun apa yang kulihat pada wajah yang lainnya berbeda saat meihat ekspresi muka Lake,

"Lake! Kau baik-baik saja? Muka mu tampak murung"

"Ah! Dzofi, aku baik-baik saja kok" jawab Lake dengan nada semangatnya, tapi cahaya dimata ungunya tak bisa membohongiku, yah mungkin ada sesuatu dengan keluarganya, namun Kupikir aku tak layak mengetahui masalah pribadi seseorang seenaknya.

"Umm.. bangaimana…"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, tiba-tiba Elka yang berada disampingnya memotong pembicaraanku

"Ayo jangan lama-lama, kita masih punya satu latihan lagi untuk diselesaikan"

"Oh iya, masih ada semi real simulator duel"

Biar kujelaskan, Semi Real Simulator Duel adalah latihan dimana dua tim atau lebih saling bertarung layaknya perang sungguhan, namun yang membedakan adalah dampak yang diterima oleh pemain hanya mainimal, ya masih berdampak yang jelas. Pemberian dampak serangan dimaksudkan agar kita tak menganggap enteng nyawa kita sendiri, contoh ; saat kita tertembak dibahu, maka salama pertandingan kita akan merasakan dampak serangan seperti tembakan dibahu, juga setelahnya. Walau berdampak namun tetap tidak menyebabkan kematian, seenggaknya sampai sekarang belum ada hehehe…

Kami berenampun bersiap, kelompok dibagi menjadi dua ; kelompok satu yang beranggotakan Lake, Elka dan Alecto, dan kelompok dua yang beranggotakan Aku, Kak Ulfa dan Sabila.

Kamipun memasuki ruangan duel, disana ada seseorang yang bertugas menjadi juri sekaligus operator.

"Silahkan pilih senjata kalian masing-masing"

"Baik"

Lake : Panah

Elka : Senjata api

Alecto : Senjata api

Baydzofi : Senjata api

Ulfa : Senjata api

Sabila : Senjata api

"Waw, Elka bukannya kau suka menggunakan panah?" tanyaku heran

"Tidak, aku mahir keduanya kok"

"Elka ini lulusan terbaik diakademi renger kami, dia mampu menggunakan senjata tipe panah dan juga sejata api" timpal Lake

"Sepertinya kami harus berhati-hati nih hehehe"

…

"Para peserta diwajibkan berkumpul di posisi masing-masing, Semi Real Simulator Duel akan segera dimulai dalam 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Mulaii"

"Begini,kita haru tetap bersama, jangan berpencar namun tetap perhatikan sekitar, karena hanya ada dua kemungkinan, mereka berjalan bersama seperti kita untuk menyerang atau mereka bersama menemukan spot untuk bertahan" ucap Kak Ulfa memberi komando pada kami

"Baik kak"

"Kalau begitu aku akan berdiri didepan untuk memimpin barisan, kau Dzofi berada dibelakangku, periksa titik-titik yang menurutmu rawan sergapan dan kau Sabila, berada di belakang dengan senjata Snipermu"

"Roger"

"Baik, ayo jalan"

.

.

Duh, posisi ku sekarang sungguh sangat 'rawan', yah berada ditengah-tengah perempuan kalau gak ekstra fokus bisa salah tabrak.

"berhenti!" ucapnya mendadak namun dengan nada berbisik

Karena Kak Ulfa menunduk tiba-tiba, aku yang ada dibelakangnyapun tidak sengaja menabrak 'bagian belakang'nya

Dhug!

"Dzofi.. kau.." ucapnya marah namun masih dengan nada berbisik

"ma.. maaf kak gak sengaja, lagian Kakak bilangnya mendadak sih, aku kan lagi melihat sekitar"

"makanya lebih fokus kedepan"

"bagaimana mau fokus kedepan yang ada salah foku…"

Bhug..

"Ughh.. aduh"

belum selesai aku mengucapkan kalimatku, depakkan gagang Shotgun langsung mendarat tepat diperutku

"su.. sudah, jangan diteruskan ucapan mu itu" ucap Kak Ulfa sedikit terbata-bata sambil menodongkan moncong Shotgunnya

"kak.. tenanglah, kita kan satu tim, kalo kakak narik tuh pelatuk yang ada aku bisa koma seharian, pliss" ucapku memberi alasan logis sekaligus berharap ampunan dari dewi perang ini

"baiklah, jangan kau ulangi tingkahmu itu, cepat jalan!"

Kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan, nampaknya tim satu sampai sejauh ini masih belum menemukan kami atau mereka sudah menunggu kami disuatu tempat.

"stop.. sutt"

Eiitt, jangan sampe keulang tabrakan tadi, aku langsung mengerem mendadak

Bragg..

Akibat aku berhenti mendadak Sabilapun menabrakku dan terjatuh,

"aww"

"Sab, kau gak papa?"

Ku bungkukkan badanku sekaligus mengulurkan tangan untuk menolong Sabila yang terjatuh, namun…

"hei Dzofi! apa yang sedang kau lakukan? cepat kembali keposisi semula"

Dhag!..

Kak Ulfa langsung menendangku sehingga aku terdorong kedepan

"Waa.." akupun terjatuh sambil memejamkan mataku.

gawat! Aku bisa menimpa badan Sabila, reflex, langsung kugunakan kedua tangan sebagai penopang badanku. Huft~ sepertinya aku berhasil, kubuka perlahan kedua mataku, nampak mukaku dan muka Sabila berhadapan cukup dekat.

Dengan 'awkward posision' seperti ini perlahan muka kami memerah..

"umm.. untunglah~ maaf ya Sab, aku gak sengaja, hehe.." cobaku memberi alasan, namun dengan posisi yang masih belum berubah,

"…"

Kulihat mukanya makin memerah, bahkan kedua matanya mulai menampung air mata seperti hendak menangis.

"ehh… Sab, kau gak papa kan? Ada apa Sab?"

Gelagakku mulai panik melihat Sabila ingin menangis, namun tiba-tiba perasaanku mulai gak enak

Eh, entar dulu deh, sepertinya posisiku benar-benar 'sedikit' salah,dengan masih diposisi yang belum berubah, aku mencoba merasakan kedua tanganku yang kugunakan sebagai penopang badan. Tangan kanan sepertinya gak ada yang salah, rasanya dingin, keras, ini pasti lantai.

Glek..

Tangan kiri kok beda ya, gak sedingin yang dirasain tangan kanan, malah agak anget, trus teksturnya..

Nyutt.. Nyutt..

Oh goddamit..

"Kyaa…"

Plakk!

[Health Point : 97%]

Pipi kirikupun mendapat dampratan dari Sabila dan meninggalkan bekas merah yang menyala

"Heii.. ada apaan nih dibelakang ribut-ribut…" kak Ulfapun mulai menghampirikami

"Ehh.. gak ada.. eng.. itu.. nganu.. tadi.. kedorong.. jatoh.. gak sengaja.."

Tanpa mempedulikan alasan gagap yang keluar dari mulutku, Kak Ulfapun menoleh kearah Sabila, dilihatnya Sabila dalam posisi duduk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ingin menangis sambil kedua tangannya berupaya menutupi dadanya,

"Sab.. Sabila, kau baik-baik saja?"

"… Hiks…"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sabila, namun dengan posisi Sabila, sepertinya Kak Ulfa langsung mengerti, dan kini badannya berpaling padaku, perlahan dia berjalan menghampiriku

"Apa yang telah kau perbuat Hah?!"

"A.. Aku gak melakukan apa apa Kak.."

"Jangan Bohong! Kau menodainya kan"

"Menodai? Sumpah Kak itu gak sengaja, itu Cuma gerak refleks"

"Ohh.. gerak reflex ya?" Gletek… Gletekk.. suara pergerakan sendi mulai terdengar dari kedua tangannya seraya langkahnya terus mendekat

"Ehh.. bukan itu maksud ku, itu semula kan salah Kakak"

"Ohh salah Kakak ya?"

"seandainya tadi kakak gak nendangkan gak bakal kejadi…"

Dszuing…

Tembakan meleset yang mengarah kearah kami, menghentikan langkah Kak Ulfa tiba-tiba, fiuh~ selamat selamat, sungguh entah siapa dirimu kau adalah malaikatku saat ini, ucapku penuh syukur yang bisa terbebas dari siksa dewi perang itu..

"Cepat kembali keposisi kalian semula, siapkan senjata dan kemampuan terbaik kalian, kini musuh sudah mengetahui posisi kita" ucap Kak Ulfa memberi komando, tak berapa lama terdengar suara rentetan peluru yang keluar dari moncong pistolnya menembaki tembok tempat kami berlindung

Dat dat dat dat dat dat dat dat dat….

"Dzofi, cepat tembak kearah mereka dengan QBZ-95 mu, buat mereka menghentikan serangannya"

"Roger!"

Duar duar duar duar duar duar…

"Sabila, langsung bidik mereka dengan scope mu, tembak mereka bila kau melihatnya"

"Baik Kak"

Baku tembakpun terus berlangsung

Duar duar duar duar…

Dat dat dat dat dad…

"Target terlihat Kak, nampaknya dari tadi yang melakukan serangan adalah Alecto, namun aku belum bisa menembaknya"

"Bagus, terus awasi dia sampai kau punya kesempatan untuk menembaknya"

Duar duar duar.. dat dat dat dat…

"Aghh.."

"Dzofi! kau tidak apa apa?"

Ngiiing.. suara dengungan terus memenuhi kepalaku, namun kucoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kak Ulfa agar dia tidak panik

"Auu, ya kak, baik-baik saja Kak" nampaknya tembakan Alecto berhasil mengenai telinga dan bahu

kiri ku

"Sial! Awas kau! Sabila, aku akan berusaha menghancurkan tembok tempat mereka bersembunyi, kau siap-siap ya"

Kak Ulfa pun memajukan langkahnya dan mengokang Shotgunnya lalu menembak tembok tempat Alecto bersembunyi

Ceklek.. Druar.. Ceklek Druar… Ceklek Druar..

Brukkk.. tembok itupun runtuh

"Aha.. disitu kau rupanya"

Sepertinya Kak Ulfa berhasil menemukan Alecto,

Druar…

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kak Ulfa

"Sabila, tembai dia! Dia berusaha melarikan diri!"

. . .

Jeduar...

Bidikkan Sabila tepat mengenai Alecto, kemudian terdengar suara operator

"[Health Point Alecto 0%, Alecto keluar]"

Ckck… Alecto yang malang, biar bagaimanapun dia adalah 'malaikat' yang tadi menyelamatkan ku dari penghakiman Kak Ulfa, semoga kebaikan menyertaimu… Aamiin…

Belum kami merayakan keberhasilan kami setelah menumbangkan satu lawan, saat kulihat Kak Ulfa, ternyata dia tengah berduel dengan seseorang yang menggunakan panah,

Wush.. wush.. wus..

Zlebb.. Zlebb..

Nampaknya orang itu berhasil melukai Kak Ulfa dengan panahnya. Lake? Mungkinkah dia Lake?

Kak Ulfa tidak hanya tinggal diam, ia langsung membalas serangannya

Ceklek.. Druar.. Ceklek.. Druar..

Dari serangan yang dia keluarkan, nampaknya orang itu berhasil menghindarinya. EHH! Ada yang salah dengan perkiraan ku, rambut orang itu, rambutnya berwarna coklat bukan berwarna kelabu, itu pasti Elka, dia menukar senjatanya agar kami yang mengawasi dari jauh mengira dia adalah Lake, jadi Lake pasti berada…

Sabilaaa.. awas!

Dar dar dar…

"Ughh.." "Sabila, Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

…

"Dzofi.. kenapa kau melakukan ini? Jangan gunakan tubuhmu untuk selalu melindungiku Dzofi"

"Ugg.. gak mengapa Sab, akukan laki.. laki"

Huh.. dampak dari serangan langsung Lake berasa banget, dada, perut dan paha berasa ketembak beneran, walaupun ini semi real simulator duel, tapi disini badan gue keluar darah layaknya bener-bener ketembak

Uhukk..

Cihh.. bahkan sampe batuk darah

[Health Point : 27%]

Ceklek..

"Serangan bagus Lake, menukar senjata, gak kepikiran sama gue, gue juga gak tau kalo lu bisa pake pistol atau itu sekedar dipaksakan agar kalian bisa mengecoh kami" ucapku padanya yang sedang berlindung dibalik tembok

Duar duar duar…

"Keluar Lake! Jangan beraninya sama perempuan"

Ting!

Health Point menujukkan angka 26%, ckck.. bahkan gue jalan aja HP juga ikut berkurang dalam kondisi begini, bener-bener hampir skak mat..

Dar.. dar.. dar..

Bagus, Lake kini sudah keluar, akupun langsung berlari maju kedepan sambil menembakkan peluru kearahnya seraya menghindar dari serangannya

Duar duar duar..

Dar dar dar..

Heh.. seperti yang kuduga, ia tak begitu mahir dengan senjata api, aku dapat menghindari semua serangannya

Duskk..

Aghh.. satu tembakan mengenai tanganku, tidak bisa dibiarkan..

Duar duar duar… betss..

Bagus seranganku mengenai kakinya

Duar.. ceklek.. cek.. cek..

Sial pelurunya habis, oh sial dia kini menembak kearahku

Dar.. dar.. dar..

Kalau begini rencanaku bisa gagal, kulemparkan QBZ-95 ku padanya agar bisa berlari lebih cepat

Bletakk.. nampaknya sambitanku mengenai kepalanya

"Auu.. apa-apaan itu? Kau sudah menyerah"

16%... 15%... 14%...

"Matilah dengan tenang Dzofi"

Dar.. bettss…

7%...

Sial! Disisa nyawaku yang terakhir, akupun langsung melompat kearah Lake, langsung ku kunci dia dengan menggunakan tubuhku

"Heii! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"hehe.. ayo kita mati bersama-sama Lake.."

"Heh.. kau pasti bercanda! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"

Dia terus berontak, 6%.. 5%..

"Sabila cepat tembak!..."

"Tapi Dzofi, aku gak bisa, nanti kau…"

"TEMBAK SEKARANG!.."

4%...

Jedger…

.

Jedger…

0% . . .

To Be Continued CCK…

* * *

><p>NB : bila cerita ini sudah selesai mungkin saya akan melanjutkannya dengan story dari kakek Baydzofi dan Ulfa Hardji, namun itu masih baru ide.<p>

*QBZ-95 merupakan senjata di Cross Fire, waktu itu saya dapet dari undian kapsul yg belinya pake koin.

Sekali lagi Saya mohon maaf karena sudah melibatkan Lake dalam Chapter ini, namun karena cerita ini dah 6k++ jadi saya sambung di cerita selanjutnya, mohon izinnya u/ minjem Lakenya sampe Chapter kedepan.

"Semut diujung lautan tampak, Gajah diplupuk mata tak tampak"

Maka dari itulah Mohon Review (+) dan (–) dari cerita ini sebagai bahan intropeksi diri, terimakasih ^^


End file.
